Mon Rêve
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Afinal os sonhos de Yuki não estavam perdidos... Eles apenas tinham tomado uma forma inesperada.


**Disclaimer:** Gravitation não me pertence.

**-**

**Mon Rêve **

**-**

- Nee, Yuki...

Normalmente Shuichi gritaria de um jeito estridente, e então ele iria apenas ignorar. Mas ter seu nome pronunciado naquele tom calmo e controlado o fez levantar os olhos de imediato. Era estranho e não parecia um bom presságio.

- O que foi?

O garoto estava enroscado numa das poltronas da sala e demorou um instante para desviar os olhos da página que estava lendo, para então passar a encará-lo por cima da borda do livro. _Seu_ livro. Um de seus romances.

- Porque os seus personagens nunca choram? Quer dizer, não importa o que aconteça com eles, não existem lágrimas.

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não que fosse algo incomum ter o garoto fazendo perguntas. Seria simplesmente impossível contar os inúmeros _porquês_ que escapavam dos lábios dele todos os dias. Mas novamente havia aquele tom sereno. E, além disso, os olhos dele guardavam uma curiosidade infantil ao esperar pela resposta.

- Não são todos os personagens que não choram. Apenas os que terão um final feliz. – e como a interrogação permanecia na face do garoto, decidiu se adiantar à pergunta que viria. – Porque esses são fortes o suficiente para lutarem por seus sonhos.

E Shuichi estava sempre chorando.

Era essa a sua verdade, sua lógica nas histórias. Não hesitou em dizê-la mesmo sabendo que era uma verdade que machucaria tanto quanto as incontáveis mentiras que costumava dizer ao garoto. Havia um prazer estranho em magoá-lo dessa forma, em mostrar que o mundo não era como ele gostaria que fosse.

Por um segundo os olhos dele perderam o brilho, como sempre acontecia quando dizia palavras cruéis. Esperou que o garoto começasse a gritar coisas sem sentido, quem sabe um sermão sobre como aquilo soava terrível, ou como ele não era fraco por chorar. Mesmo que ele acabasse em prantos não seria tão estranho. Mas então, a despeito de tudo o que poderia prever, Shuichi sorriu. E como sempre, era um sorriso sincero.

- Isso é bom, significa que você vai realizar todos os seus sonhos! Você quase nunca chora, nee, Yuki?!

Encarou o garoto por um instante, surpreso. Deveria saber que ele era inocente o suficiente para levar suas palavras a sério. Ou talvez fosse apenas um idiota. Definitivamente aquela conversa tinha tomado rumos estranhos.

Pegou o isqueiro e acendeu um cigarro, era uma boa desculpa para se afastar. A melhor rota de fuga que possuía. Achava que a fumaça tinha um cheiro bom, mas sabia que Shuichi não gostava, apesar dele nunca ter reclamado. A verdade era que garoto nunca gostava quando ele fugia.

- Não. Eu não tenho nenhum sonho. – disse ao se levantar.

Não esperou qualquer resposta, e tampouco viu o modo como Shuichi baixou o olhar. Como se aquelas últimas palavras o tivessem machucado mais do que tudo. Apenas deu as costas a ele e se dirigiu ao escritório. Se não podia deixar de magoá-lo, ao menos o deixaria livre do cheiro de fumaça.

**-**

A tela em branco do computador o encarou de um modo desafiador. O máximo que tinha conseguido até ali havia sido três palavras, apagadas segundos depois de escritas. Nenhuma história iria sair naquele ritmo. Suspirou e voltou o olhar para a porta, tinha deixado-a apenas encostada, mas estranhamente Shuichi ainda não aparecera por ali.

O ponteiro maior do relógio deu cinco voltas. Yuki contou cada uma. Mais cinco minutos e a história não parecia querer se desprender de seus dedos. Estava silencioso demais. Por mais estranho que fosse, tinha se acostumado a escrever com Shuichi por perto, gritando seu nome vezes sem fim, cozinhando alguma coisa, ou apenas cantando melodias sem sentido. O silêncio não tinha mais o poder de lhe trazer paz, ao contrário, deixava-o preocupado.

Era bem típico de Shuichi ficar chateado pelas suas palavras, pela lógica de suas histórias. E não era isso mesmo o que pretendia ao dar a ele aquela resposta? Sabia que iria afligir o garoto, e ainda assim não tinha se importado.

Deixou o computador de lado. O silêncio parecia ecoar pela casa. Era provável que Shuichi já estivesse dormindo.

Mas quando abriu a porta do quarto viu o garoto sentado na borda da cama, as pernas cruzadas, como se só estivesse esperando ele surgir ali.

- Achei que já estivesse dormindo. – comentou casualmente, tirando o paletó e deixando-o num canto.

Shuichi apenas ignorou.

- As coisas são muito injustas, não é mesmo? Você teria força suficiente para realizar seus sonhos. Mas você diz que não tem sonho nenhum. Eu tenho tantos sonhos, Yuki! Eu quero cantar, e crescer com a Bad Luck! Quero ficar sempre com você. Queria ouvir você dizer que...

- Já chega, Shuichi. – interrompeu, não precisava ouvir o que viria a seguir.

- Mas Yuki... Eu trocaria até mesmo o poder de realizar tudo isso, se dessa forma pudesse trazer os seus sonhos de volta!

Engoliu em seco. Então era isso o que tinha magoado o garoto de verdade? Não havia sido simplesmente insinuar que ele era fraco, mas sim dizer que não tinha sonhos. Ele realmente era um idiota para se importar com coisas como essas.

Talvez fosse por isso que doía tanto estar com ele. Shuichi o fazia lembrar da época em que tinha sonhos. O garoto ainda era extremamente inocente, e provavelmente isso nunca mudaria... Também doía lembrar da sua inocência arrancada à força.

Sentiu como se algo viscoso e gelado tivesse se aninhado em seu estomago. Era isso o que estava fazendo? Matando pouco a pouco os sonhos do garoto com sua frieza porque não podia suportar ver que ele ainda os conservava enquanto os seus tinham sido levados...?

Tais pensamentos doeram.

Virou as costas para o garoto, queria fugir novamente. Mas nos últimos tempos isso não era tão fácil, precisaria de um motivo realmente forte se quisesse colocá-lo para fora de casa mais uma vez. E Shuichi jamais parecia disposto a deixá-lo, mesmo que sempre lidasse com sua pior parte.

- Yuki...!

Voltou a encará-lo, e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso ao fazê-lo. Imediatamente fugir foi posto fora de cogitação. Era visível que o garoto lutava com todas as suas forças contra o choro, inutilmente. Lagrimas já se acumulavam em seus olhos.

- Idiota... – disse ao se sentar ao lado dele – Você não pode dizer que quer trocar alguma coisa que não tem.

Seus dedos passaram pelos olhos do garoto, recolhendo as gotas prateadas antes que caíssem. Mas não foi o suficiente, pois inúmeras outras vieram, num choro estridente e incontido.

Um tanto hesitante, envolveu o garoto num abraço protetor, sentindo os soluços reprimidos contra seu peito. A despeito de tudo, era uma sensação boa ter o garoto aninhado em seus braços daquela forma.

- É tão terrível assim, que eu não tenha sonhos...? – perguntou baixinho.

- É triste, Yuki.

É claro que era. Shuichi sempre tinha vivido de acordo com seus sonhos. Sempre tinha lutado por eles. E mais do que ninguém, era forte o suficiente para realizá-los. Se não fosse assim, provavelmente não estariam juntos.

- Shuichi... Você não é como meus personagens. É melhor do que eles, e mais forte. Mesmo que chore, é forte o bastante para lutar por seus sonhos. E eu realmente acredito que terá um final feliz.

- Yuki... Obrigado. – ele murmurou, a voz saindo abafada contra o seu corpo. – Então eu vou lutar para que você também tenha sonhos.

Suspirou. Shuichi realmente não era alguém que desistiria de uma idéia, talvez fosse melhor acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez.

- E se eu disser que _você_ é meu sonho? Ficaria tudo bem?

- Isso... Isso é verdade? – o garoto perguntou, se desvencilhando de seus braços de repente. Era obvio pela maneira como ele encarava seus olhos que procurava traços de mentira.

Mas não existia mentira dessa vez. Essa era a verdade. Uma verdade que só tinha percebido naquele momento, mas isso não a tornava menos válida. Talvez sonhos não fossem algo que alguém pudesse roubar...

- Não tenha esperanças, eu não vou repetir isso. Agora vamos deitar, é preciso dormir para que se tenha sonhos, não é?

Shuichi não respondeu e também sabia que Yuki não diria mais nada. Mas já era o suficiente. Na verdade era mais do que tudo que podia esperar. E por algum motivo estranho, aquilo lhe parecia muito mais importante do que um simples "eu te amo".

Yuki era um escritor afinal, não devia gostar de clichês.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, é provável que o Yuki tenha ficado OOC demais... Perdoem-me por isso!

Primeira coisa efetivamente yaoi que escrevo. Ou nem tanto, afinal não houve nem ao menos um beijo!

E é isso...! Beijos, e chocolates imaginários para todos que deixarem reviews!

Ps.: Caso alguém sinta-se curioso, título da fic significa _meu sonho_ em francês.


End file.
